Snow White Queen
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Song-fic. Yes the song is from Evanesences. This fic is a nightmare fic that is base off one that is still happening to me. More inside.


**Me: This one upsets me**

**Ayume: Why Hikari, is it cause you had a nightmare for awhile now**

**Me: Yes but worst. This song-fic is like my nightmare I had for a long time. I don't understand it one bit but it has to have a meaning in it**

**Ayume: =shrugs= Who knows...Raven doesn't know The song 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence. Or yu-gi-oh!...if she did there would be a whole lot of yaoi.**

**Me: Enjoy my little nightmare Ryou is showing to you all**

* * *

**Snow White Queen**

It was another night, another moonless sky, more darkness, more shadows, and most of all. More nightmares.

_Stoplight, lock the door._

_Don't look back._

Being locked in only darkness can really change a guy. Well that's what happened to our little white hair teen Ryou. Being away from the light of day, he was sucked into the world of pain and suffering.

_Undress in the dark,_

_And hide from you,_

Nowhere to run, no where to hide.

It's coming.

The darkness is close.

And he's sucked right back in, again.

_All of you._

"Can you find me in time, Ryou!?"

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._

It's happening again. Ryou can run all he want, but every night, at that exacted time. His nightmare would return. More powerful then the last.

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._

He would call for anyone to come help him, save him, get him out of there. But the darkness drowned out his voice. Nothing was reached to the light.

_You don't know me._

Run, Ryou, Run.

Get away.

You need to find the light.

Voices were heard in his mind. But every time he came close to one it would disappear before he got a chance to see who it was.

"Get Me Out Of Here!"

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

One voice he knew. It was close to him all the time. It comes from behind him. When he turns around it stops and it's behind him again.

Playing. It's like a child, playing with you in the fall of night. Wishing to stay out more. Not wanting to go back in. Wants you to play for a hour or two.

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

"Ryou I'm over here"

He runs to the voice. Arms stretched out. Wanting to go into the arms of his savor.

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

As he gets closer, like a candle in the wind, the light goes out.

Why can't he leave?

Why is he here?

Where is his savor?

Why is the darkness coming closer?

Run, Ryou, Run!

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

In fear Ryou runs to the closes thing around. But in the darkness nothing is there. Everywhere he turns more darkness.

Then, in the distant, there was a light. Flickering in the dark clouds before him.

It was walking away.

_Wake up in a dream._

_Frozen fear._

The teen rushed out of the suffocating darkness, and ran to the figure before him.

Arms before him as he ran.

Tears running down his face, freely.

Heart pounding in his chest.

_All your hands on me._

_I can't scream_

"Please, stop," Ryou called out. "Stop, I need to get away from here, please"

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

The figure picked up it's pace and ran more ahead, way out of Ryou's reach.

Tears began to fall more quickly down his face. "Wait, Don't leave me here alone."

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

As fast as the light of the figure came, he was gone. Into the darkness.

How is he going to get back home?

Where is the light?

Why is he the only one here?

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

Ryou fell on his knees. He was giving up running. He sat there, with his hands on his face. Crying more louder then before.

After awhile he got up, wiped his face and began to walk the lonely road. Alone.

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

Things started to take shape in the darkness as he walked on. Forms of people were on one side while creatures of the night were on the other.

The people's faces were familiar. Like he knew who they were.

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

Ryou got closer to the people and notice the face of his little friend, Yugi. It looked like he was playing with his other friends. Five taller males were laughing and playing in the motionless state.

Even if there was no color, just grey and black, he knew right away that the five males were Yami, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey.

They looked so happy playing together, in a state of no moving. Ryou looked at them for a second more and turned around when he heard something roar.

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

In front of him was the creatures he saw before. Like his friends, only grey and black but with red eyes of hated.

They were moving.

Getting closer.

No where to go.

Run, Ryou, Run.

_I can't save your life,_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._

Taking steps back, that's all he can do at that moment. Ryou couldn't stop staring deep into those red eyes as they came closer with every step he took.

How is he going to get away?

There was a touch on his shoulder. A light one at first but it became heavy and sore. In the corner of his eye, He saw his friends, the ones the clouds formed, having faces of hurt and madness. The hand on his shoulder, that was Yugi's, turned into claws and it dug into his flesh.

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

Ryou screamed out in terror and pain as he managed to escape from the claws. He ran further down the path he was on ,one arm on his injured shoulder. Blood was dripping down fast. It fell droplets of red on the dark, colorless path.

Behind him, he dared not to look, he could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps, roaring, and for some reason laughing. But the laughing wasn't behind.

It was…in front of him?

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

Ahead of him was a figure. It looked like the one he chased earlier. It raised it's hand and like that the sounds of running feet vanished.

Ryou stopped in front of the figure before him. He turned his head slightly, behind him was the never ending darkness. It didn't even look like anything was even there in the first place.

He sighed, bent down to catch his breath, and looked up at his savor. With wide eyes he saw, fully, of what he was looking at.

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

There, standing in front of him, was a male. Looks around his age but maybe older with long spiked white hair like his but more wilder. He was wearing a long white, torn robe. There was red stains on some parts of it. Behind the male was a pair of big white wings, tied together with golden chains. Even the wings were torn, ripped, blood stain, and looked mangled. The part that really shocked him that the fact that the male looked so much like him but with eyes that went through pain and suffering all wrapped together. Almost like his.

The male grinned at Ryou and spoke in a voice that would give anyone nightmares, "Hello Ryou, Grad to see you here unharmed." The male bent down to get face to face with the young teen. "I'm Bakura, your other self in your mind"

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

Ryou didn't know what to do.

Should he run?

Should he stay with this man that's called Bakura?

Or should he say good bye to the light of day forever?

He made his choose. He stood up and ran the other way. Getting away from that man is all he could think about. His shoulder stilled hurt and the bleeding didn't stop. Why is this happening. This never happened before when he had this nightmare. Every time he had it, it only was darkness and him running in it. Why did it have to change now?

Something made him stop.

He was still.

Not moving but his chest going up and down in a slow pace. Why is he calm? Why is he standing here and why can't he move? He tried his hardest to move but it was like he was in a trace and he can't get free.

Something felt weird. It was like his shoulders got heavier. He looked down, without moving his head, and saw arms wrapped around his chest. In the corner of his eye he saw the male called Bakura with his eyes closed and had a happy grin on his face.

Ryou just stood there with the chained angel hugging him. It was weird at first but now it was warm and welcoming. Is this what it feels like to have someone care for you this much. He doesn't even know him, but the fact that he is his other half.

The angel opened his eyes and looked at Ryou with sadness covering the brown orbs. He hugged him more closer and whispered in his ear, as the darkness came surrounding them,

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

"All I want is you, Ryou"

* * *

**Ayume: Wow this one is kind of creepy**

**Me: Yeah...If you guys are woudering. My nightmare is like this but the part where Bakura comes in well in my nightmare the angel had short white hair with white eyes that seem like two empty souls. He has big white wings that were chained and bloddy. I have been calling him 'The Dark Angel With White Wings' cause he scares me. I looked all other the web to see if there is a meaning on it but no.**

**Ayume: What else is in it Hikari**

**Me: Well the last part he didn't say "All I want is you." Instead he said, "Capture." In a spooky kind of voice. After that well it gets blury and I wake up in the middle of the night crying and with a cold sweat.**

**Ayume: What ever happened must have been scary that you forgot it right when you woke up**

**Me: Yeah I guess...please Review if you like.**


End file.
